Need
by Ashes of What Could Have Been
Summary: Fem Dark Harry. SSHP and SSDMHP slash, Creature and Dark SS. Severus Snape decides to give in to temptation and force Jade Potter into a magical contract, not knowing that she would take advantage of this and switch sides, saving a few and damning the rest.


Desire

Summary: Fem Dark Harry. SSHP SSDMHP slash, Creature and Dark SS. Severus Snape decides to give in to temptation and force Jade Potter into a magical contract, not knowing that she would take advantage of this and switch sides, saving a few and damming the rest.

WARNING: contains lemons, limes, violence, slash, threesomes, teacher student relationships, BDSM, language.

Story Start:

Severus wanted to destroy her as much as he desired her. He hated the feelings she gave him... the need that made him insane, the lust for her lithe, young, and slender body, the thirst that increased almost unbearably, making him wonder how her blood would taste, and the desire for her love that made him lie awake at night and disgusted him as much as made him want to find her and make her love him. Severus knew that it would be nearly impossible to get her to fall for him. He was much older, loathed her and showed it, and was an enemy. He didn't believe in love or being sweet and couldn't offer her anything besides sex. As an Incubus, he could coerce her with his magic easily enough. It would satisfy him for a time, but she would stop feeling the effects after only a day and she'd be back to hating the very air he breathed, maybe more so than before.

...

"God fucking damn it Ron!" Jade yelled at her idiot of a friend as she ran quickly to Potions, already a minute late.

"It isn't my fault you're PMSing!"

Jade threw a curse at him, which made him freeze.

"It's your fault that you had me help you with an essay that's already due. For your information Weasley. I am NOT PMSing. So... fuck... you."

She ran without unfreezing him, leaving him on the second floor and making her way to the dungeons.

"Looks like our celebrity finally deemed to make an appearance. 5 points off Gryffindor."

She sank into her seat, biting her tongue so she wouldn't respond.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Snape sneered.

Jade looked up at him, unable to hold her tongue. "I didn't know you were so interested in my private life... and Ron isn't my boyfriend. He didn't pass the intellectual test or the douchebag test."

"Douchebag test?" Severus asked before he could stop himself.

"Every girl has one before they date a guy: mine is jealousy. If I like someone or pretend to, they better not make a comment or they fail. Besides, he's not my type."

Severus managed to get himself to not ask what her type was, but sneered anyway.

"Where's your idiot friend then?"

"Frozen on the second floor." she said, smiling.

"Detention, Potter. Report here at 6 pm tonight. Pranking, even if it is for a good reason, is something I don't tolerate. Add one more for tomorrow for malicious gossip, and another for not doing your essay."

Severus smirked at the look on Potter's face.

"I have my essay right here." she said, pulling it out of her bag.

"It was due six minutes ago, and I don't accept late work. Another detention for calling me a liar."

"I didn't!"

"Another. That's 5 days of detention. Keep talking. I can do this all class period."

She bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood, and Severus fought with himself, trying to resist taking it between his lips and sucking. He walked to the front of the class and sat down at his desk.

"Continue with your work."

"What potion are we working on?"

"Potter, quit being a distraction. Another detention."

"For what? Trying to find out what we're doing so I can actually do the assigned work and pass the class?" She snapped out, finally unable to keep silent.

"Another for cheek. That's seven. All in one week. Keep it up and I'm sure they'll have to find a new Seeker, because I'll time the next ones on your practices and games. You're lucky it's from six until midnight."

Jade flushed angrily but was silent.

…

Severus knew he was being over-the-top with how he treated her in potions that day, but he didn't really care. She was HIS for six hours (or more) a night for a week, and he'd make the most of it. He hated her, so she'd pay.

"You are twenty seconds late, Potter. You'll be here twenty minutes longer." Snape said as he heard the door slam open. "And for acting like a child, another detention."

"What, did I breathe too loud for you?"

"The very fact that you breathe annoys me." Severus sneered.

"I didn't do anything to you at first, so why have you insisted on giving me hell all throughout the time I've had to deal with you?" she asked, quite angry.

"Because you're a spoiled little princess."

At that, she scoffed. "So, what is this from?"

She moved her shirt up a bit, back to Severus, and he saw the words etched into her skin. Freak. Severus paled in shock, then grew angry, remembering Lily's sisters words, almost every time they hung out around her. Petunia had hated Lily because she was jealous... freak was what she was called by Petunia.

"Tell me... do you still think I'm spoiled?"

"Surely you don't still stay with them." he whispered.

"The old fool sends me back every summer for the blood wards that no longer work. I'm going to die, either by the Muggle filth or by the Dark Lord. Either way, there's nothing stopping them."

"He knows?"

"Of course. He has a spy down the road who's been watching me for years. He knows everything. And Poppy tells him about it every time I get sent there."

"Come here, Potter... Jade." He ordered.

She wouldn't move, so he walked to her.

"I'm about to use a healing method that vampires use. Relax." He told her, and she tensed as his hands moved to her lower back, tracing the scars with a fingertip. He bit her neck then, focusing calming thoughts and drinking that delicious nectar, forcing her to relax. He then reopened the wounds, which made her... moan? He smirked, knowing that the reaction she had just made him lose control.

"You're a masochist."

She flushed red with embarrassment at her reactions to her hated Professor. He used a healing spell again, one that would leave no scars.

"You can stop touching me now." she said as she grew more aware of how close he was.

"I don't think so. We've got more than six hours left of detention, and I plan on making you moan some more."

She started to fight him but he used his magic to make her unable to move, picking her up and putting her on his lap.

He undid his glamors, making her not disgusted to be in this position. His body was even more muscular than Draco's, her boyfriend, the thought making her want to fight her professor because she wasn't going to cheat, even with her now gorgeous professor. His hair was shiny and healthy, to his shoulders, his nose now perfect, his eyes crimson and proportional with his face (before they were small and beady), which was very handsome.

"In case you haven't guessed, I'm an Incubus. And I'm _starving_, only increased by you. Oddly, that side of me lusted after you when you turned thirteen... quite annoying, as your parents were absolutely my least favorite people when they were still alive, and now that they're dead, all of my anger turned to one target... you. I'm torn between lust and hatred, and right now I'm feeling both... I plan on acting on it tonight." He told her, making her shiver with fear.

"You'll enjoy this, trust me." he laughed darkly. "Especially now that I know you like pain."

He bent her over his lap and spanked her hard enough to leave a handprint of red, making her cry out in shock and pleasure. He hit the exact same spot just as hard, bruising her, which made her moan and begin to get wet.

"Enjoying this, are we?" He asked when she moaned louder after another hit. "I believe I can get you to cum just from this, and I haven't even gotten to ten spankings... only three. Anyone ever do this to you before?"

"Mmm.. my boyfriend has... oh! Done this before." she tried getting out in between being spanked.

He grew angry. Severus had thought he would be the first one to fuck her because of her status as the Golden Girl, pure and innocent. Apparently she not only was hiding a boyfriend but also the fact that she was no longer a virgin. He knew that whoever the boy was, he had to be Dark or a Slytherin, probably a pureblood as well, because anyone else would have loved to be famous due to her. Any of those options would, had they gone public, resulted in being disinherited or outcasted, or gave the girl a horrible reputation.

"Let me guess... Draco?" He smirked as she tried fighting her bindings, knowing it was betraying her boyfriend and cheating on him. "Do his parents know?"

"Yes." she told him. "Please stop, I don't want to cheat."

He unbuttoned her top quickly, throwing it aside. He reached for the clasp of her bra, unhooking it, letting it fall down, revealing two large, pale, soft, breasts. He moved his hands to them, brushing one finger over her right nipple, then began to suck it, causing her to blush and pant a bit.

"S-stop." she told him.

"Why? Judging by the sounds you make, you're enjoying it immensely." he replied, going back to sucking it. "You also need to be taught a lesson, for everything you did and said that was disrespectful to me. You will learn obedience."

He grabbed one of the potions he had on his desk and forced her to drink it. Once it started to take effect, he undid the spell that trapped her.

"You just drank a potion that will make you completely obedient, while retaining your mind. Take off your clothes. All of them."

She was panicking now, as her body obeyed without her instructing it. She stood completely naked, at the mercy of her least favorite teacher, without the ability to fight or run. He studied her, smirking.

"Stand in front of my chair, then kneel."

He vanished his clothes as she obeyed, and she tried fighting the potion because she knew what she'd be forced to do next. She couldn't fight it, and instead cried.

"Give me a blow job, the best you can possibly give."

She licked him, tongue playing with his length, cursing herself for actually practicing on her boyfriend after listening to Lavender (the school slut) while she taunted Hermione about her lack of boyfriends and Hermione fire back with a huge amount of tongue tricks. Hermione was a closet sex addict. And she absolutely knew what she was talking about, judging by Snape's reaction to Jade's tongue being on autopilot while Hermione's response went through her mind. Snape was actually groaning and touching her. He smirked evilly.

"20 points to Gryffindor for being a good little slut. I wonder what your father would say if he saw you right now."

She hated him more than she had hated anyone else.

"I wonder what would happen if I actually knocked you up tonight."

He could practically feel her fear. This was just too good to pass up.

"You'd be an outcast. Not even your so called friends would stand by you. They wouldn't know it was me even. You wouldn't tell. One: the press would find out and rip you apart, two, you'd have to tell them everything and give them your memories. Three. You'd have to tell everyone that you let me fuck you."

At his last word, he came inside her mouth. "Swallow." He ordered, and she did, moving away.

"Please professor. Don't." It was barely a whisper but he heard it.

"Accio fertility potion." He intoned. "Stay still."

He saw pure terror on her face.

"Drink up." He sneered.

Jade never felt more anger, hate, or fear as she did in that moment. Severus smirked and grabbed the antidote to the obedience potion, pouring it down her throat then picked the girl up and opened the door to his private chambers, slamming her onto his bed, forced her legs apart, and roughly thrust inside her, then out, each thrust more violent than before. She fought him the whole time but that only increased his pleasure. He knew that she liked pain and was enjoying it but fighting him and herself, so he decided to see what she'd do if he stopped. So he stopped suddenly, all the way inside her. She tried to get him off her but he grabbed onto her hips tightly and held her so she couldn't get away, so all she was doing was doing the work for him. He increased the pleasure for her when she fought, and she began moaning and instead of fighting, she did it to get off. Severus made sure he couldn't cum for an hour, because of his plan. Jade began to reach her climax judging by the cries and moans he heard, and he began moving with her and suddenly increased the pleasure to make her climax. She cried out as she felt the most pleasure she'd felt ever, immediately having an orgasm. Once she regained her senses, her face turned red with embarrassment and shame.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you? I can tell by your reactions... an idiot could see that. Would it really be that horrible to do this more often?" Snape asked.

"If you get me pregnant, yes, but I'd do anything for you if you give me the antidote." She told him.

"There's a contract that would bind you as a sex slave to me until your 23rd birthday. I won't get you pregnant in return for you signing it. But I need you to vow on your life that you will sign it as I don't have the papers with me. I will vow on my life I won't get you pregnant unless you want me to. We'll sign the papers which will bind you to the contract and me, which makes you my property, I won't ruin your life, you'll let me fuck you every time I want to, you won't have to live with your relatives, you'll move into my bedroom, I'll make sex enjoyable and won't humiliate you, and no one but us will know."

"You also need to swear you won't kill me or lead me to my death. No torture, maiming. No verbal abuse, except to keep up appearances. I know you're on Voldemort's side. I'll swear on my life that I won't fight him or his rise to power. I will remain neutral or if I have to, or battle for the Dark in return for him letting me live. He can kill my family and anyone else he wants other than people I name. And he spares Draco Malfoy from being a Death Eater, death, harm, torture, causing directly or indirectly any harm whatsoever, Azkaban... add that to what he can't do with my friends." Jade finally proved herself to be intelligent to Severus. He smirked widely knowing that his Lord would be pleased that Potter was on his side forever.

"I can't promise that until I speak with Him. However, you must swear you'll sign the sex slave contract and not to tell on me for anything I do or will do to you and I'll swear not to knock you up, harm you, etc, etc. That is absolutely necessary. Then we'll write your part of the bargain, your demands, and he'll counter or sign."

"Fine. I, Jade Rose Potter, swear on my life to sign a sex slave contract and bind myself to Severus Tobias Snape on the condition that he doesn't get me pregnant unless I want it. I also swear never to tell anyone of any past, present, or future misdeeds UNLESS he gives me permission to. So mote it be."

He didn't care about the condition she added and said his part. Magic bound the two together. He snapped his hands and the antidote zoomed into his hands. To be honest: he had made the potions specifically for her and planned this whole detention out. She had surprised him but it didn't screw up the plan. She also didn't think that he would add things to the contract that she now had to sign to live. He gave her the potion, then when she swallowed it down, did a protection charm and resumed thrusting into her, as fast and hard as he could without damaging her. She didn't fight. Instead she let herself enjoy it. He pulled out before he came, knowing the fertility potion wasn't completely out of her system. He came all over her stomach and chest.

"Leave it." He told her before she could wipe it off.

Severus made himself comfortable, glad it was Friday and he could sleep in. She got up.

"Stay in my bed." He ordered.

"My apologies. I thought you weren't the type to cuddle with anything let alone a girl you fundamentally despise." She mocked.

He grabbed her and forced her back into his arms.

"You need to learn when to shut the hell up." Severus wasn't sure if he was teasing or not.

"Do you sleep with a Teddy bear when you don't have someone in bed with you?"

He waved his wand and her mouth was covered with a gag that was secured by magic. He was the only one who could take it off.

"Might put in the contract a law: for every word you utter after I tell you to shut up you'll get spanked with a paddle quite hard once. Should it get past a certain point I'll come up with different punishments."

She suddenly realized she had to agree to every term in the contract to live. Her eyes widened.

"Relax Potter. Everything I put in there you'll enjoy. Now sleep."


End file.
